Knowledge Chair
The Knowledge Chair enables the Arisen to change their Main Pawn's secondary inclination, and alter their talkativeness and manner of speech. Description :"Sit at this special chair to mentor your main pawn. You can give direction on how you would like them to act in battle, and while out in the field. Similarly, you can also advise your main pawn how you would have them speak to you." – In-game description Knowledge Chairs are distinctively-designed wooden chairs in which the Arisen can sit and talk tactics and other matters with their pawn. There are chairs at Pablos' Inn, the Union Inn, the Pawn Guild, and at every rest camp. To begin, simply sit in the chair and answer the pawn's queries. Usually three questions will be asked, sometimes only two. First question The first question is related to the Main Pawn's secondary Pawn Inclination, and enables the Arisen to choose between keeping the current secondary inclination, or switching it with the current third ranked inclination. Questions are worded usually without explicit reference to the inclination, though they often reflect the usual description of the inclination. For example, if the pawn's secondary inclination is Scather and their (hidden) third inclination is Medicant, the question will be: Choosing Medicant swaps the two inclinations whilst choosing Scather leaves things as they were. Occasionally a main pawn will only have one (primary) inclination and no secondary - in this case the pawn may ask if their current behavior is acceptable (e.g. "I am prudent in battle, ever working to avoid danger. Does this please you Arisen"), with "yes"/''"no"'' given as response options. Second question The optional second question affects a pawn's talkativeness. There are times however when this question will not be asked. This question is often oddly worded, though it may be couched in different terms. The common form is slightly ambiguous: Here "yes" means talk more, and "no" means talk less - the pawn will indicate what they interpreted the answer to mean on being given it. Final question The final question alters the pawn's responses to events happening around them - the responses accord to 'personalities' with behaviours including timid, aggressive, confident, and so on. The pawn is instructed to give differing manner of responses to different types of event, e.g. confident in defeat, timid in victory and so on. The pawn may also seek guidance on their responses to Pawn commands. There are six questions, and answer responses come it two sets. Sometimes a pawn will ask two questions of this type. Pawns give an choice of four nuances, or to stay the same - the two sets of four choices are "Confident", "Meek", "Arrogant", or "Ordinary"; or "Timid", "Aggressive", "Reticent", or "Ordinary". For more details of pawn's verbal responses, see Pawn Chatter. Notes *The Knowledge Chair is the only way (in game) to discover the hidden third inclination. *Primary, secondary and other inclinations can be altered and set by use of Inclination Elixirs. *Less talkative pawns still speak. *If one continually suggests the pawn speak more they will eventually stop asking - suggesting a limit even on pawn chatter. *If asked enough times, eventually all combinations of response (final) questions will come up. *Each chair seems to give the same questions. *A Pawn's physical makeup and appearance can be altered via the Character Editor. Category:Concepts Category:Pawns